


Liminality

by Huangdanmeigui



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, mob, 克苏鲁, 轮奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangdanmeigui/pseuds/Huangdanmeigui
Summary: mob文，内含频繁的轮奸与群交，有受孕情节。
Relationships: all/Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 5





	Liminality

**Author's Note:**

> mob文，内含频繁的轮奸与群交，有受孕情节。

利维亚的杰洛特在黄昏即将结束时闭上双眼，此时他的脑内有一股莫名的困倦难以挣脱，这种感觉随着月亮的升起将他完全吞噬。有来自深海的东西正试图指引他，在连续半个月的时间里杰洛特都会做梦，合上眼便是另一个未知的世界，醒来便失去梦中全部记忆。有时他的身上会出现意外的淤青，或是在清晨呕吐时发现几片带血的鱼鳞。这些鱼鳞通常散发着死物的腥臭，被一些黑色的颗粒包裹着，与粘液混成一团。杰洛特曾经研究过这些出现在自己胃里的东西，无论问谁，也总是一无所获。

但无法控制且不分场合地陷入睡眠，这是头一次。

杰洛特为了能够稳住身形，他用手握成拳去捶自己的太阳穴，发出几声不足以引人瞩目的闷响。他希望自己以此获得清醒，哪怕只有半个小时，毕竟他还在尼弗迦德的皇宫里。杰洛特并没有得到皇帝的请柬，他首先需要确保自己能够全身而退。最后他是闭着眼睛倒下去的，连自己的小拇指都无法颤动，就那么直挺挺地从某处掉落。

迎接他的并不是坚硬冰冷的地砖，而是深不见底的腥咸海水。死亡的威胁并没有因此远离杰洛特，他猝不及防被呛了好几口水，海水从鼻腔灌入杰洛特的气管与食道里。他的肺里本身就没太多氧气存货，很有可能会直接被淹死在这里。杰洛特试图睁开眼睛寻找下潜或者向上游的方向，海水却像钉子一样直接扎进了他的瞳孔，除了刺痛，眼前只有黑暗与黑暗中模糊的影子。他确信自己并没有失明，因为他在下沉时又看见了一双眼睛。

就像是专门等着他发现的机关一样，杰洛特在与那双眼睛偶然对视之后，海水不再挤压包裹着他，缺少空气的窒息感也突然消失。杰洛特漂浮在失重的虚空之中，他试图活动一下身体，发现那些属于海水的阻力还依旧存在。他可以呼吸甚至可以说话，那双眼睛让他感到眩晕，逐渐袭来的还有难以忍受的头疼。他用力咳嗽想要将肺里原先的积水吐出来，这让杰洛特的嗓子开始火辣辣地疼。

他只想找一个着力点踩在脚下，好让自己能够及时作出反应，所以他决定继续尝试移动身体。

有二十二只眼睛随着不存在的海水波纹睁开，白惨惨的像是天上骤然出现了二十二个月亮。显然下面存在着未知的危险，杰洛特的头皮发紧，他决定转变方向先去躲避，可惜最后还是迟了一步。有黑色泛着奇特光泽的触手向他挥来，将杰洛特整个人迅速卷入海底，一条又一条的黑色触手蜂拥而至，把他裹了个严严实实无法挣脱，甚至难以分辨这些是否都源自同一个生命体。

一些比较灵活的触手大概有蚯蚓那么粗，它们从领口和下摆钻进去与杰洛特的身体接触，因此他的身体被激起了大片的疹子。显然触手上面带着的粘液也是有毒性的，被碰过的皮肤开始变得麻木。杰洛特故意用自己的指甲去抠手心，坚硬的指甲扎破皮肤直到流血，也没能将痛感传回他的大脑。他开始奋力挣扎，用穿着长靴的脚试图去踹，在来之不易的间隙中拔剑去劈砍。

剑刃划过然后被砍断的触手统统都化作烟雾，紧接着又在新的地方凝聚成新的触手。

直到那些黑雾撞上了杰洛特带血的手心，它们突然变成有实体的颗粒，看着就如同油脂的黑色残渣，更像是有神志的生命体一样，从伤口的边缘奋力挤进肉里。这些小东西随着神经游走，让他的手臂一点点地失去知觉。他手中原先紧握着的两把剑都依次掉落，手臂无力地垂了下去，看起来一副任人宰割的模样。

杰洛特被触手倒吊在半空中，比起面对未知的恐惧，此时时刻能盘踞他内心的更多是屈辱。那些活着的东西似乎在玩弄他的身体，一切都是故意而为，甚至像是某种带有性意味的挑逗。缠绕他的性器，抚摸他的股间与胸部，那些触手是冰冷不带任何情感的，可它们却让杰洛特勃起了。被当做一件物品一样，被当做一个妓女一样，这些汹涌澎湃的快感更像是种羞辱，在残害杰洛特的大脑与人格，试图抹杀他的理智。

“哈，该死的，我应该赶紧醒过来，这该死的梦。”

常年漂泊的猎魔人对环境极为敏感，但他感受不到一丝一毫的杀意。多眼的怪物正在玩弄杰洛特的精神，却不曾想杀死他，只是如同对待玩具一般，甚至还有几分居高临下的蔑视。杰洛特用愤怒与欲望抗衡，以免彻底沉沦于此处。触手撬开了他原先紧闭着的嘴，一种无形的力量使杰洛特的下巴脱臼。那些细长或粗壮的触手，突然生出一些吸盘，并且不只是里侧才有。杰洛特用舌头舔了舔，发现吸盘里还有被暂时包裹着的倒钩。

他的口腔被乱七八糟几根触手已经塞满，一些唾液被从嘴角处挤出来，又有其他进不去的触手上前擦拭干净。杰洛特大张着嘴只能用鼻子呼吸，他的身体比任何时候都更为敏感。想要呕吐，下意识吞咽，但触手不上不下地就卡在那里，时不时被喉咙挤压两下——好在那些有毒的粘液没有被带进去，否则杰洛特会死于喉部肌肉麻痹所导致的窒息，而不是像现在这样只有舌尖发麻。

但随着那些东西的继续深入，杰洛特仍有些呼吸困难。那些触手避开了气管滑向食道，大约是要一直挤进他的胃里。先是一两根的时候还好，到后面他开始窒息。那些触手在撑开他的食道同时，也无意间挤压到了他的气管和肺部。胸口发闷，大脑逐渐也变得昏沉。杰洛特开始因为缺氧而挣扎，尝试一鼓作气挣开身上的束缚。

他没有成功脱离，却仿佛惹恼了怪物。

触手们进入得更快也更多，单纯的玩弄变成了探索人体极限；已经在胃里的那些触手，也放出了吸盘里的倒钩。他开始胃痛，突如其来的是一种难以忍受的猛烈疼痛，杰洛特觉得自己的胃千疮百孔。就在他怀疑自己会痛死在这里，会被触手撕开身体的时候，海水也灌进了他的鼻腔里。周围的虚无不复存在，此时包裹他的依旧是海水。

冰冷且腥咸的海水将杰洛特淹没，溺水感、窒息与疼痛蚕食着他的生命，却依旧没有任何杀意作为预警。

杰洛特闭上眼睛迎接死亡。

死神仿佛和他开了个玩笑，只是亲吻然后又推开，并没有立刻带走杰洛特。

他浑身脱力地向后倒下，紧接着便碰倒了某处的装饰物。金属的器皿跌落在地上，在夜里炸开的声响是那么刺耳，很快就引来了巡夜的护卫。杰洛特背靠着墙壁，没有怪物也没有海水，此处仍是尼弗迦德的皇宫。冷汗将他的衣服完全打湿，四肢依旧处于麻痹状态，下巴脱臼，随身的武器不知所踪，更加令人尴尬的是——他正在勃起，谁都可以看见。

“布拉维坎的屠夫？真想让外面的人也都来瞧瞧，这个婊子。”

护卫直接将脚踩在了杰洛特的脸上，力气之大足以让他的鼻软骨变形。男人居高临下啐了一口唾沫，在态度上也是尽显鄙夷。杰洛特依旧动不了，他只能用目光去回击，直到挨了几个响亮的耳光，身上原本就凌乱不堪的衣服，此时也被扒了个干净。几个男人把他架起来一路拖行，丢进无人的角落里，杰洛特记不起他们之间有何恩怨。

“你要让我们几个先硬起来，后面我们才能让你舒服。”

男人粗暴地揪着杰洛特的头发，强迫他仰起头张开嘴。都是些从未见过的陌生面孔，普遍健壮但又有些丑陋，褪下裤子将软趴趴的阴茎塞进杰洛特的嘴里。酸臭的鸡巴抵着雍垂体来回抽插，让杰洛特忍不住直接干呕起来，好在他的胃里并没有什么东西。一个男人的鸡巴硬了，就换成另一个男人，还有人故意在杰洛特的嘴里撒尿，捏着鼻子去逼他咽下去。

这些人都打定主意要操他，杰洛特的双腿被打开，紧接着被摆成迎接性爱的姿势。他身上绑着布条，还有些是皮带，用于防止杰洛特突然恢复力量，它们属于不同的男人。杰洛特的胸部被故意露在外面，紧紧勒出了乳房的样子，像是要喂养他今夜的客人。有人咬伤了他的奶头，暗红色的血粘在上面，他的小腹上也有牙印。他们让杰洛特抚慰自己的阴茎，用手用嘴用他的大腿与挤出来的乳沟；他们挑逗他身上的每一寸敏感点，就是不去回应杰洛特真实的欲望，把他早就硬起来的阴茎晾在一边。

杰洛特想杀了这些男人，他在寻找一个时机。

倒霉的男人被属于白狼的犬齿差点划伤阴茎，以至于很快失去兴致甚至留下心理阴影，但杰洛特还是没能成功将男人的阴茎切断。再也没有人想要他为自己口交，他们为了报复开始虐待杰洛特，抓起他的头发往墙上撞他的脸，用鞭子狠狠地抽打他的背部，专门在肩胛骨的位置上留下痕迹，另一些人猛踹他包裹着内脏的小腹，直到他一动不动。在场的所有人都变得更为谨慎，他们让杰洛特的脸紧挨着墙，以确保不会被有效反击，然后这才开始侵犯他。

皇宫里的护卫们排着队操他，没有什么可靠的前戏，男人直接用鸡巴撞开杰洛特的肛门，横冲直撞地挤进他的直肠里，带出来染着些许粪便气味的血。杰洛特觉得自己仿佛裂成了两半，冲上脊椎直达脑后的除了疼痛还是疼痛，他的鸡巴瞬间变软垂在两腿之间，淅淅沥沥只流出几滴尿液。他的下巴一直处于脱臼的状态，整条舌头也搭在外面，总之是怎么也喊不出声来的，只能发出野兽一样的低吼。几股胃液从他的嘴里喷出，溅射在墙上，黄色的，灼伤了他的喉咙。杰洛特整个人大脑昏沉沉的，难以分辨究竟是被打吐了的，还是被身后的男人操吐的。

他身上的味道突然变得很臭，跟那些护卫们一样臭烘烘的。除了呕吐物的酸臭味，还有自己和别人的尿，有射在杰洛特身体里的精液，黏糊糊的都粘在了皮肤上。撞击前列腺并不能让他有太多快感，直到杰洛特的膀胱随着漏尿彻底变空，这才断断续续射出一些前列腺液来——完全透明的并不同于精液，却让他像射精一样抽搐着，仿佛是癫痫发作。

已然筋疲力尽的杰洛特被迫保持清醒，只要他有昏睡的迹象，立刻就会得到一到两个耳光，还有人因此故意去捏他的睾丸。 他听见远处传来人的脚步声，然后那些护卫纷纷停止暴行，将他赤裸裸地丢在一旁；他听见有人在自己头顶上方鼓掌，所以杰洛特抬起头来去看，原来是恩希尔·恩瑞思。这座皇宫的主人，尼弗迦德的皇帝也来了。

“舒服吗？我觉得你应该享受，可惜他们弄脏了我的皇宫一隅。”

伟大的皇帝挥了挥手，立刻又有几个护卫将他从男人堆里拽了出来。不同于在外面巡逻的这些人，而是更忠诚于皇帝的亲卫。在场的所有人都看得清楚，杰洛特的屁股里塞着一根正在勃起状态中的阴茎，由于他的肛门已经被撑开很久，只是身体被抬起那根阴茎就直接滑了出来，随即他的肛门又喷出少许浓浆，就像是当众排泄一样。

杰洛特最后被带去了皇帝的浴室，一队亲卫簇拥着，恩希尔·恩瑞思没有让人给他穿上衣服。

沿途有不少男人和女人偷偷地将目光投向杰洛特的肉体，都只是瞥上两眼就立刻垂下头去，匆匆向伟大的皇帝陛下行礼。如若是要光明正大，就只能看见他远去的背影——依稀可见浑圆的白屁股，带着手印和鞭痕，有好几处大块淤青，中间一处孔洞正往外流着些什么。

池子里蓄满了热水，加了不知名的入浴剂，漂浮在上层的还有花瓣。杰洛特被直接丢了进去，热水瞬间没过他的头顶。皇帝就在边上站着，他看见一双赤脚。杰洛特想要游上去抓住点什么，却还是不慎沉入水底。他昏昏欲睡，身上没有一处是不在痛的，杰洛特干脆任由自己合上了双眼，平稳地吐出肺里的氧气。

他在赌，恩希尔·恩瑞思不会就这么让他死。

杰洛特再次醒来时，他在皇帝的寝室里。身上大大小小的伤口都涂了药，睡着恩希尔·恩瑞思的床。他的嗓子发干发痒，忍不住咳了两声，立刻有手持银器的侍女为他送水到嘴边。关节像是被拆开又合上，但已经不那么痛，只是站起来还有些费力，杰洛特索性就继续躺着，一日三餐都有貌美的女人喂他。金子做的尿壶立在床边，用过一次就会被拿走。

仿佛他从一出生就该住在这里。

再见恩希尔·恩瑞思时，外面的天已经黑了。捧着锡制托盘的侍女鱼贯而入，一共八个，每只托盘上都放了一颗脑袋和一双手。杰洛特认识这些死人们，每一个都记得清清楚楚。脑袋的底下摆着双手，嘴里却塞着软趴趴的阴茎，全是死后才放进去的，嘴角有被强行撬开的裂痕，那些形状各异的龟头指向杰洛特的脸，让他觉得这大概也是一种故意羞辱，并且由皇帝授意。

“你应该感激我的慷慨与大度，然后发自内心地回馈我，从身到心。”

恩希尔·恩瑞思将手递到杰洛特的面前，亮出手上象征着权力的黄金戒指，并允许白狼亲吻戒面上的徽记。杰洛特也不急于答应或者许诺任何事，他甚至伸了个懒腰继续躺了回去，只是在心里默默盘算着。他在等，皇帝陛下也在等。

“我当然知道你不会无缘无故地来，或许我可以帮你，只要你能拿出你的忠诚，以此取悦我。”

杰洛特开口向皇帝讲述自己的梦境，就像是讲述与自己无关的一个奇妙故事，语速平缓却引人入胜。侍女小心翼翼地围成一圈，恩希尔·恩瑞思则是饶有兴味地听，位于权力巅峰的人见过太多残忍之事，如今也只把故事当做故事。有些人忍不住干呕起来，有些人昏倒在地，而皇帝陛下的目光一直落在杰洛特的身上。

“拥有绝对力量的，不可被直视的，不可被反抗的，或许应该是您——皇帝陛下。”  
“你想让我出兵？杰洛特，那是你自己的事情，我倒是可以竭尽全力为你指条路。”

一个貌似虔诚的吻落在皇帝的戒指上，紧接着两具肉体缠绕在一起，杰洛特被压在恩希尔·恩瑞思的身下，在此时此地他是自愿臣服的。皇帝陛下不会花太多心思在前戏上，更多借助于油脂和侍女的手。新点燃的熏香气味浓郁，闻着原本应该令人昏昏欲睡，却有让男人助兴的功效。女人的手在杰洛特的身上来回抚摸，不止一个人，直到他被挑逗成真正的勃起，肛门也被填满了油脂。有人带着器具疏通他的洞，那些铜制的长棍被侍女用身体暖热，再缓缓地推进他的屁股里。

他小声呻吟，喉咙里溢出的都是快乐的音节。有人端起了金子做的酒杯，将葡萄酒倒在杰洛特的胸前，以供皇帝陛下解渴。恩希尔·恩瑞思将剩下的一部分赐予出去，给了床上的其他人。侍女笑得如同银铃铛和百灵鸟，她们把沾满酒液的奶头吮吸到红肿，再用牙齿轻轻地咬了咬，弄得杰洛特直接拱起了腰。杰洛特和床头的那个女人接吻，与柔软的舌头追逐纠缠，男人的阴茎则嵌在他自己的身体里。

灭顶的欲望总是最快乐的，让他暂时忘记耻辱，忘记恐惧，忘记自己的身份和“这究竟是在哪里”。

直到恩希尔·恩瑞思用行动提醒杰洛特，让他被迫翻过身来撅起屁股，脸埋在绣有金丝的枕头里挨操。那些裸体的女人们纷纷伸出手来，皇帝陛下只是用了一个眼神，她们就统统都变了个模样，既凶狠又果断。她们摁着杰洛特的后脑用力往下压，像是在模仿一场温柔乡里的谋杀，让人在高潮中迎来猝不及防的窒息，虽然他对此并不感到陌生。

恩希尔·恩瑞思撞击他愈发敏感的前列腺凸起，大开大合像是某种带有凌虐意味的征服。杰洛特在铺天盖地的快感中射了出来，身上起了层泛着光的薄汗。那些女人的手不再向他施压，转而去清理床单上的污秽，还有他双腿间的泥泞。他被揪着头发被迫抬起头来，用略带恍惚的双眼与恩希尔·恩瑞思对视。有侍女重新爬上床为杰洛特口交，用嘴巴和舌头让软趴趴的阴茎再次抬起头来，或轻或重地亲吻他的囊袋。

“我收下你刚刚的臣服，现在你可以接着取悦我了，亲爱的杰洛特。”

皇帝向杰洛特索要一场新的性爱，这也是交易中的一部分，显然他没有拒绝的权力。他要给恩希尔·恩瑞思舔一舔，从女人的口里接过半软的阴茎，用嘴巴去吸；他还要亲手给对方送去润滑的油脂，每次只涂一点，等油脂在直肠里自然化开，再涂上新的。杰洛特要把自己的鸡巴插进皇帝陛下的屁股里去，但舒舒服服即将享受的人绝不是他。

之前是臣服，现在是取悦。比起恩希尔·恩瑞思，他最好只是个工具，无论在上还是在下。

他不能把尼弗迦德的皇帝当成猎物，更不能当做一时的伴侣，但杰洛特清楚地知道对方也是欲望的奴隶——只是轻轻一撞就哼出声来，比自己要更加放纵。这里是恩希尔·恩瑞思的寝殿，两个人一起沉沦才是上策。不知是谁打开了罗幕，或许这也是皇帝的授意。侍女很快全都退了出去，床上只剩下杰洛特和恩希尔·恩瑞思。

“拿出你真正的实力与我抗衡，白狼。今天无论发生什么，我都将赦免你的罪过。”

恩希尔·恩瑞思说的坦荡，但所有人都心知肚明——这不过是某种助兴的说辞。杰洛特用余光去看罗幕外的情景，角落里则藏满了手持刀斧的亲卫，以防突如其来的行刺和不轨。至于其他的，只有零星几个仆人在照顾香薰和用于照明的火烛。他没有出声回应皇帝的要求，只是更加专心地挑逗对方肉体的敏感点，闭着眼将两个人都拉进了欲望的旋涡。他不能在皇帝的身上留下过分的痕迹，但他可以用自己高超的技巧，让恩希尔·恩瑞思比自己早一步释放。

依旧是那个妓院里的老手，是颇受女人欢迎的白狼。

皇帝将精液射满杰洛特的小腹上，恩希尔·恩瑞思显然是满意的。床头的摇铃连着一根绳子，只是轻轻一拉就发出清脆的声响。有专门的人吃下皇帝的精液，杰洛特也被要求射在侍女的嘴里；有专门的人送来成坛的蜜水，用嘴巴衔着葡萄和石榴籽撩开罗幕。

杰洛特一连在皇宫呆了半月，被当做客人，也是寝殿的另一位主人。他与恩希尔·恩瑞思倒不是经常见面，两个人除了在床上做爱就是去浴室。有时他在上面，有时他在下面，总是皇帝从他身上索取性和快乐。而杰洛特出卖肉体得来的所有回报，是在一个天气很好的清晨被全部兑现的。恩希尔·恩瑞思带来了一个半死不活的中年人，一份手绘地图，还有四个印有诡异花纹和绿色金边的信封。

“拉莱耶。”

恩希尔·恩瑞思给杰洛特备了马队，一车食物还有一车酒和水。离开时无人前来送他，随行的人也尽是些罪犯和战俘，用手腕粗的铁链拴在马车上防止逃跑。刚出城就有人被受惊的马匹活活踩死，杰洛特是不忍心折磨那些人的。他斩断了剩下的铁链，施舍出了酒水与食物，目送那些人匆匆离开，独身前往第一封信需要送达的地方。

他将信封递给身穿灰袍的老者。

“向西。”

杰洛特留下了所有食物，换来地图上模棱两可的一笔。接头的地方藏在贫民窟里，挥之不去的鱼腥味他并不陌生。老人裹着灰袍完全看不见脸，只有绿色的眼睛泛着光，比起人更像是下水道的老鼠。杰洛特不愿意与其对视，总觉得只要多看了一眼，胃里就要有什么东西会钻出来，还是从自己的肚脐里，直接撕开肌肉和皮肤。他骑上马向西奔驰，一共累死了三匹好马，皇帝的令牌让他得以拥有第四匹。在到第二封信需要送达的地方时，承载他的工具变成了船与船夫。

他将信封递给身穿灰袍的老妇。

“向南。”

杰洛特留下了所有的果酒，换来地图上模棱两可的第二笔。接头的地方依旧藏在贫民窟里，不变的还有那更加浓郁的鱼腥味。老妇人倒是露出了脸，却没有了眼睛和鼻子，只存在两个不深不浅的凹洞刻在脸上，连嘴巴都被鱼线给密密麻麻缝了个结实。杰洛特当着她的面吐了一些混着带血块的黑泥，里面的鱼鳞却被当做珍宝捡走，瘦骨嶙峋的孩子们围着他又跳又笑。紧接着用钱雇佣来的渔夫带着他一路向南，在第一次靠岸时就弃船逃走，杰洛特只能自己划船跟着星星走，罗盘在无边无际的大海上毫无用途。直到碰上那艘由黄金和珍珠装饰的大船，他被投下的绳索拉了上去。船上除了妓女就是赌鬼，杰洛特还侥幸地赢了几把。

他将信封递给穿灰袍的女郎。

“只要你能活着下船，我们就送你去见他。”

杰洛特船上仅剩的淡水被全部拿走，而他被蒙上双眼带去房间。来送食物和酒水的人会爬上杰洛特的床跟他做爱，有男人也有女人，穿灰袍的女郎也在其中。长期的卧床让他小腹逐渐隆起，不知黑夜也不知白天，杰洛特只能靠送餐的次数来计时计日。他的好奇心并不强烈，偶尔几次感觉有什么东西在引诱他出门，杰洛特也还是选择呆在床上。大船在一周后突然停下，像是撞上了什么一样，船身发出剧烈震动与巨大声响。所有活着的人都突然消失了，只有被风干的死尸躺在甲板上，重重叠叠不止一具。巨响之后是持续的无声寂静，船上的女郎仿佛根本就不曾存在。杰洛特走出房间只看见有人在礁石上等他，是个穿着灰袍的男人。皮肤黝黑，眼睛里只有眼白，看着天生就如此。

他将信封递给穿灰袍的男人。

“喝下这杯水，你会看见你所求的。”

男人朝他笑了笑——或许只是脸上的肌肉抽搐了两下，他就立刻倒了下去，然后浑身动弹不得。杰洛特看见大船突然从眼前消失，还带着依稀从远方传来的欢声笑语。他所求来的一切都被浓雾隔绝，杰洛特幡然醒悟这里恐怕并不是终点。他被骗了——那个男人从他身上拿走了最后一封信，看都没有看就随手撕掉扔进了海里，显然也完全是故意的。他想大声咒骂这个不知是人是鬼的混蛋，舌头麻痹却根本说不出话来，他只能咬着牙看男人离开。

与此同时远处有什么东西从水里爬了出来，窸窸窣窣，长着鱼脸和人的身体。这样的怪物还远不止一个，接二连三凑到杰洛特的身边。还有一些不那么丑陋的，比起怪物更像是人类，浅浅冒头的鳞片如同某种皮肤癣。他只能寄希望于自己不要轻易地死，那微微隆起的小腹也确实救了他一命。蠕动着的并不是脂肪，有什么东西活在杰洛特的腹腔里。那些怪物敬畏他肚子里的东西，让他不至于被直接撕碎；那些怪物也迷恋他肚子里的东西，让他无法避免地再次被性侵。

如今地上只有一个他，但被激起性欲的“鱼人”却不止一个，那些无法占据杰洛特身体的怪物，也只能跟其他怪物进行交媾。所有能插入的地方都被填满了，他们的阴茎比人类要腥臭百倍。还有些“鱼人”是没有阴茎的，他们只能用平坦的下体去蹭杰洛特的脚，用杰洛特的脚趾去插自己的生殖腔，然后射出乳白色的精液。令人恐惧也令人作呕，但他根本无力反抗。

所有“鱼人”都知趣地避开了杰洛特的小腹，甚至可以说是小心翼翼地在照顾着。他的身上布满了白的和黄绿色的精液，还有些稀稀拉拉的粘液看着更像是尸水。几乎每个人都在他身上来了一发，还有的“鱼人”坐在他软趴趴的阴茎上，手扶着他的鸡巴直接将自己插出了血。杰洛特硬不起来也射不出来，这些“鱼人”的生殖腔对他来说太过冰冷，他就像是在被死人腐烂多日的直肠强奸。

杰洛特躺在地上吹了太多的海风，那些冰冷的接触也让他身体滚烫。或许是药物的作用，也或许是因为炎症，他很快就陷入了昏迷之中。最后的记忆定格在那几张丑陋的脸上，还有腥臭的海风和粘液，再睁开眼睛时发现自己在山洞里。他一丝不挂地被绑在一张石床上，像是生孩子的妇女一样双腿大开。小腹的隆起看着比之前都要明显，肚皮上的奇怪符文像是用烙铁印上去的，但杰洛特并没有感觉到疼痛。

石床是摆在高台上的，下面挤满了人，上面也站了不少人。这是一场祭祀，也是一场狂欢。

他看见了更多长着鱼脸和鱼鳞的怪物，更多没有完全进化成“鱼人”的人。下面站着的它们都光着身体，将生殖器毫无羞耻心地裸露在外；上面跟自己聚在一起的，反而身上都披着一件灰袍。站在自己身边看着像是个首领的，反而是个彻头彻尾的人类，捧着本看不清字迹的手抄书，嘴里念念有词说着些杰洛特听不懂的语言。他沉下心来尝试仔细去听，也依旧是一头雾水，直到有人用可知的语言开始吟唱：

“以海底的伊哈·恩斯雷之地及其居民之名，赞颂‘统治一切者’。以‘基什之印’及一切服从此印者之名，赞颂制印者。以‘通往耶之门’及一切使用此门者——即已行者与将来者之名，赞颂位于门彼方者。以‘必将来临者’之名……Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn！”

底下的“鱼人”仿佛受到了启发，他们抱成团随便拉着身边的人就开始性交，有些甚至爬上来试图侵犯杰洛特。他的小腹就在此时也隐隐作痛了起来，有什么东西在缓缓向上移动，试图穿过他的胃进入食道。在混乱中有人扯断了他身上的绳索，代价是也差点咬穿了他的手臂。杰洛特从石床上滑了下来，也可能是被几个“鱼人”拽下来的。他屁股里夹着阴茎向前爬，把负责祭祀的人拽倒在地。杰洛特掐着那人脖子，几乎要把对方的颈椎掰断，死去的人脸上却带着幸福的笑容，他轻而易举地掐死了为首的祭祀者。断掉的脊椎无法支撑头颅，歪斜在一旁显得十分滑稽可笑。

咒语就这样被迫中断，其他的祭祀者也乱成一团。杰洛特发现没有怪物会拒绝自己，哪怕是施暴和想要杀死他们的行为，甚至他们会故意引诱或邀请杰洛特，接二连三地释放出求死的信号。杰洛特在混乱中很快就跑了出来，身上披着顺手抢来的灰袍。中途他不小心弄倒了几个火把，后来又故意往洞穴里投掷了几个火把，杰洛特背后是一片火海。洞穴看不出是白天还是黑夜，而外面除了天上白惨惨的圆月，到处都是黑漆漆的一片，显然时间已经到了晚上。

一路上杰洛特都身形踉跄，他的腿受了伤，一侧的脚踝已经全肿了，肚子里还揣着个不知是什么的东西。他要活着，或者死在更有趣的地方。胃里的东西早就不再蠕动，像是死了一样变得冰冷，卡在杰洛特的食道里不上不下。一旦他决定真的停下脚步，就忍不住开始去抠自己的喉咙。杰洛特弯下腰尽力想要呕吐，有些黏糊糊的东西从嘴里流出来，先是一个绿色的肉球，连着他胃里的东西，像是羊或者鹿的胎盘。

他只能拽着那一头开始往外拉，最后出来的是个——长着触手的缩小版死婴，一个五官皱成团根本看不出形状的畸形儿。他盯着地上的那些东西感到一阵晕眩和头皮发麻，只能闭上眼用力去踩，咯吱咯吱，同时杰洛特忍不住从嘴里喷射出更多的胃酸，他的胃袋空空没有其他的东西。直到最后他干脆跑去水边洗自己的嘴巴，试图把残留在舌头上的味道用苦涩的海水洗净，好让自己尽快忘记那些东西和那些耻辱。

就在他扭过头不愿意去看的时候，有个黑影从那滩肉团里窜了出来。

杰洛特的心脏莫名抽痛了几下，他不安地抬头看了看天，只有月光在注视他。杰洛特一直在海边坐到天亮，中午时他又回洞穴了一趟，带着自制的武器，用树枝和磨尖的石头所制成。

干干净净，那里什么也没有。


End file.
